


A Valentine's Day to Remember

by Brittany_Hamato



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2012)
Genre: Dinner and a show?, F/M, Valentine's Day, april bottom, donnie top, first round of many
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-22
Updated: 2017-07-22
Packaged: 2018-12-05 11:01:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11576730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brittany_Hamato/pseuds/Brittany_Hamato
Summary: Donnie meets April at her house for Valentine’s Day dinner...





	A Valentine's Day to Remember

**Author's Note:**

> Done by request - if you have something you want to see and don't, let me know. No idea is a bad idea. 
> 
> This simply started with a pairing, if that is all you have them let me know, you will find I am easy to work with.
> 
> Enjoy this fic and let me know your ideas and requests in the comments, THANKS!

“April, you here?” Donnie asked as he opened the window going into her apartment. “Yeah, Donnie, in the kitchen.” She called back.

 

He took a deep breath and walked into the kitchen. “Good evening, April.” his breath hitched when he saw her. She wore her hair down, the way Donnie preferred it, and a blood crimson dress that hugged her beautiful curves.

 

He stood in front of her in a suit he borrowed from Leo and a purple tie, he knew she liked when he didn’t wear his mask, so he didn’t tonight.

 

“Hi, Donnie.” she turned and Donnie melted. “Hello, beautiful,  I brought you these.” He showed her the large, heart shaped, box filled with caramel filled chocolates. Her favorite.

 

“Thank you, Donnie. We may have to share these later.” She teased and he laughed lightly. “I suppose I could just feed them to you.” He took the box from her and set it on the counter before he wrapped his hands around her waist.

 

Pulling her close, he leaned down to kiss her. She smiled into his kiss as she pushed back to him, deepening the kiss. The oven beeped and Donnie let her go. She didn’t move right away, “I love you, Hamato Donatello.” He smiled, “I love you too, Miss O’Neil.”

 

She moved and pulled a chocolate cake out of the oven. “I got drinks, but I left them in the cooler in the hall, would you mind?” She asked and he nodded before making his way to the hall.

 

He saw the cooler and opened the lid, he saw it was full of expensive beer. The beer Donnie loved. He smiled, she did pay attention when he talked, that was for sure. Neither of them cared for wine or champagne, both liked beer.

 

He lifted the cooler and brought it back to the kitchen. When he set it down he saw what she had done. On the table sat two plates filled with lamb chops and roasted potatoes with a salad next to them.

 

“Donnie.” He heard her call, he saw her leaning against the counter. "Your favorite.” her voice was airy, as if she was getting flustered. Donnie saw her cheeks were heating up as well.

 

He briskly walked to her and wrapped his arms around her. His mouth instantly incased her’s and their kiss got heated.

 

April was first to break the kiss, both gasping for air when she did. “Bed,” she panted and Donnie nodded. They kissed and groped at each other as Donnie guided them to her bedroom.  

 

When he pushed the door open she turned the light in the room off. Donnie kicked the door shut and April was instantly trying to get the suit off the turtle, Donnie helped her by dropping the coat and undoing the collar.

 

Then Donnie unzipped the dress and it dropped to the floor, she wore nothing underneath. The sight instantly made the bulge in his lower plastron swell.

 

Donnie dropped his pants, they were both completely naked now.

 

Donnie picked her up and dropped her on the bed, he was quick to straddle her waist and lean his head down, taking her’s in another kiss.

 

Donnie broke the kiss, he brought both hands up to fondle her breast, pinching the buds there. It earned him a low moan from his partner.

 

“Donatello! Donnie, I need you.” She practically begged as he pleasured her. He reached down, opened her flower with his finger, she was wet. He smiled.

 

He crawled between her legs and lowered his head. He flicked his tongue over her bud and she gasped, tensing in pleasure. “Donnie!” She scremaed, she wanted him to take her so badly.

 

He smiled and took her mouth back into a heated kiss, lining himself up with her hole as he did. He deepened the kiss as he pushed in, she tensed and he waited.

 

When she relaxed he pushed in another inch, and another, and another until his body was pressed up against her’s.

 

She was gasping and groaning at the slow pace. Donnie pulled out a little faster then he had pushed in before pushing himself completely into her in one fast motion. “Ah, shit, Donnie.” She screamed and moaned his name.

 

He fell into rhythm with his fast pace. He loved just hearing her moan, groan, and scream his name.

 

He massaged her breasts as he quickened his pace to something only a ninja could control. Her back arched and she screamed as she came. He held off and worked her through her climax before giving in and cumming inside her.

 

When they calmed Donnie pulled out. “Happy Valentine's Day, my love.” Donnie whispered as she cuddled against his chest. She giggled lightly. “I love you too.”

 

Donnie smiled, she was tired, but he knew it would not only be one round tonight. He felt her subtly rubbing her hand against his inner thigh...


End file.
